Lego Ninjago: Hollow Fragment
by SquidwardDab21
Summary: After he awakes in the year 2027, Zane enters Sword Art Online, intent on freeing the thousands of players trapped inside.
1. Chapter 1

Character Introductions:

Zane: A robot ninja with the power of ice. He is one of Sensei Wu's ninjas.

Sensei Wu: The teacher of the ninjas.

Kirito: The online persona of Kazuto Kirigaya, and one of the 10,000 players trapped in the VRMMO Sword Art Online.

Chapter One: The Game of Swords

May 21st, 2027

It was a beautiful day in Ninjago. The sun was out, and birds were singing. Zane's screen was full of warnings from his anti-virus software. Zane blinked several times, trying to make sense of his current location. His last thing he remembered before this deep slumber was updating his operating system to Windows 10, but a fatal error message popped up, and then there was darkness.

His calendar read... No, that couldn't be! Surely _ten years_ hadn't passed since that update! The calendar read May 21st, 2027. Zane got out of his bed, wiping away ten years worth of dust from his body. The bedroom of _Destiny's Bounty_ remained unchanged in his area, but small differences could be seen in his fellow ninjas' bunks. However, dust had seemed to have covered his friends' belongings as well.

Zane walked over to his wardrobe, his joints creaking every step he took. He found his ninja robes covered in a thick layer of dust. He geared up and exited to the deck of the ship, and found Sensei Wu gazing longingly into the horizon.

"Sensei! Have I truly been incapacitated for ten years?" Sensei Wu turned around, preparing for combat, but then slacked as he saw it was no attacker approaching, but Zane.

"Yes Zane. I've been patiently awaiting your return."

"Where are the others?"

"Here, come to my study." Sensei Wu beckoned for Zane to follow him to his room in which he meditated. However, in the room, the walls and tables were filled with printed news articles about a game called _Sword Art Online_. "Two years ago, in 2025, true, full-dive virtual reality was created. A game was made for the Nervegear, the name of the console. The game was an VRMMORPG, a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game. The game was called _Sword Art Online_.

The company making the game only shipped 10,000 copies of the game, so demand was high all around the world. However, as the world soon found out, there was a catch. There was no logout button! Players couldn't log out, and removing the Nervegear from the players' heads caused microwaves to destroy their brains." Zane gasped in horror. "Whatmore, when a player dies in the game, they die in real life too."

"Why would anyone create such an awful game?" Asked Zane.

"Nobody is really sure, as the director of the game has died from what seems to be a suicide."

"So, what does this have to do with the whereabouts of Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya?"

"After this incident began, Jay felt compelled to save those poor souls trapped in the game. He found a way for someone without a copy of _Sword Art Online_ to log onto the servers of the game. However, if you logged on through Jay's hack, you would also be stuck. That soon became apparent when all of the ninjas, except you of course, logged into the game."

"So they're all trapped in the game?"

"Well, seven months ago, we suffered the loss of Jay." Wu's eyes began to tear up. Zane could only sit there in shock. After a few moments, Zane spoke up.

"I cannot just sit around while my friends may be getting killed in some death trap of a video game. I shall avenge my fallen comrade!"

"I can't ask you to put your own life on the line."

"What good is a ninja if they can't protect the innocent. Where is this 'Nervegear'?" Wu pointed his wooden cane towards a crude looking helmet in the corner of the room. Zane pulled the helmet over his head, waving goodbye to a sad looking Sensei Wu. Once the helmet was secured to his head, the world around him faded into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Game Begins

May 21st, 2027

Bright colors flashed in Zane's eyes as he entered the virtual world. "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" The colors faded into a light blue as Zane felt himself materialize into the virtual world.

Zane found himself standing in the middle of a large town, with a few people turning their heads to stare at him. Someone pointed towards him while whispering to their friend.

"Hey, you!" Yelled an angry sounding voice.

"Yes?" Asked Zane.

"How are you just now spawning in for the first time?"

"I was sent to help free you all."

"Well, the front lines are on floor 75, which will be impossible for a level one to even make a dent in those enemies."

"I guess I'll level up some then."

"Remember though, be careful. Your health bar goes down to zero, you die in real life." Said the player ominously. Zane walked off towards a the outskirts of the town, which was marked on the map appearing in the corner of his vision as _The Town of Beginnings_. Surrounding the town was a large field full of large boars. Zane assumed these to be early game grind enemies.

Zane pulled his finger downward, mimicking what he'd seen another player do in town. The User Interface opened up, and prompted an inventory tutorial. Once he'd figured out how to use items and weapons, Zane selected the default _Beginner's Bronze Sword_ , which was the only item in his inventory. The sword appeared on his back, sheathed in a scabbard. He pulled the sword from the sheath and pulled it into a combat position. He wasn't the most adept sword fighter, as his primary ninja weapon was shurikens.

A nearby boar noticed Zane, and began charging towards him. As the boar came into fighting range, Zane swung the sword forward, creating a clean slice of red pixels on the boar's body. The boar, apparently defeated, shattered into a million blue polygons.

A new tab appeared in front of him, which read "Victory!". Zane's experience bar added the small amount of exp from the boar, which put him about halfway to level two. Zane sighed. This was going to be a long grinding session.

June 12th, 2027

Zane swung his large broadsword into the charging boar, causing the "animal" to shatter. His experience bar inched it's way forward to level 64. "Level Up!" said the newly appeared tab.

"I think that the time is right to make my way to the front lines." He said, walking into town to get to the teleport gate. As he reached the center of town, the same player from three weeks earlier approached him.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in three weeks! I thought for sure that you'd been killed. Where have you been?" Asked the player

"I've been grinding levels so I can fight on the front lines."

"For three weeks straight!?"

"Yes."

"Where did you sleep?"

"I didn´t."

"Even in a video game, humans need sleep."

"I´m not a human. I´m a robot." This left the player skeptically staring at Zane, who walked on towards the teleport gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Man With Two Swords

June 13th, 2027

Zane teleported into floor 74, where the front lines for clearing the game were. Rallying shouts could be heard from a nearby courtyard, so Zane assumed that was where the people planning on fighting the boss were meeting. There were about a hundred players there, and at a table in the middle of the area were a girl with white armor, a guy with a black coat, and a guy with some red robes.

"This boss is one of the most difficult that we've seen yet!" Said the man wearing black.

"Then we should come up with a better strategy than 'Hit it with a sword until it dies', Kirito!" Replied the girl. _So the man in black's name is Kirito,_ thought Zane.

"I have my guild prepared with plenty of health potions, so maybe if we just spam ourselves with health, we'll eventually be able to kill the boss by occasionally attacking." Said the man in red.

"That might work," started Kirito, "But the next floor is 75, and the floors 25 and 50 were a lot harder than the ones before them, so 75 will probably be the same way. We'll need all of the healing items we can get for that fight." Zane stepped forward.

"If I might interject, there is an area in the boss room on this floor with a glitch in it. If an item is used on these glitched tiles, it won't count as used in your inventory, but will still provide the effect."

"How the heck do you know that?" Questioned the girl.

"Well, you see…"

"He's probably just trying to mess us up or something. What proof do you have?" Said Kirito. Zane opened up his inventory and pulled out a completed map of the floor.

"Here's a map of the floor. I got it because I have level two admin privileges, enough to give me access to items, but not enough to say, max out levels or skills."

"You're a mod?" All three of the people were flabbergasted by this announcement.

"Well, you see, I'm an AI, so I'm able to hack the lower level stuff pretty easily."

"Kind of like Yui, Asuna." Said Kirito, addressing the girl.

"Well, if what you've said is true, we should be able to take out this boss easily!" Said the guy in red excitedly.

"What's your name?" Asked Kirito, still looking at Zane skeptically.

"My name's Zane."

"Okay. Well, you can join us in the boss fight tomorrow, that is, if you're high enough level."

"I'm level 64, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, be here at 6:30 in the morning."

 **The next morning**

When Klein, Kirito, and Asuna arrived at the meeting place for the players, Zane was already there. The rest of the front line players soon arrived.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Kirito to the crowd. There was a chorus of 'Yes!'s.

"Alright, everyone teleport to boss floor level 74." There was the sound of a hundred players teleporting at once as everyone went off to fight.

The boss room was dimly lit, but soon began to light up more as torches ignited around the perimeter. The boss battle began as a monstrous beast spawned in the center of the large circular room. It was a very tall monster, wielding two large swords. Zane pointed Kirito, Asuna, and a few other players over to the glitched tiles. The boss noticed the group of players all grouped together, and it's AI targeted them.

When the beast was in fighting range, Zane and the other players began slashing at the monster's legs with their weapons. This took out a small chunk of the boss' health. The boss slammed it's weapons down, creating a shockwave effect. This nearly direct hit took out a chunk of the players' health, but they grabbed their strongest healing items and used them, and as assured, the item didn't disappear. They rinsed and repeated, until the boss had only a few pixels of health left.

There was a bonus for whoever landed the final blow on the boss, so multiple players took after the boss in a mad dash. However, Zane and Kirito were the fastest of the bunch, and it came down to a foot race between them. Zane, however, knew the exact patterns that the boss would move in, and jumped to the right just in time for the boss to make an unexpected move, and landed the final blow.

The boss shattered into a thousand small pieces, and a "Victory!" screen appeared before every player. Zane's interface also flashed with a "Bonus!" message. For landing the final blow, he received a coat similar to Kirito's, except for the fact that it was white, coincidentally matching Zane's standard ninja robe color.

"You did great out there Zane!" Said Kirito, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's my sworn duty to protect these survivors." Said Zane.

"Well, I think you'll be great help for the rest of this stupid game." Said Kirito.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Zane is in love

October 31st, 2027

"Hey guys," said Kirito, walking into the apartment with groceries, "Is everyone feeling well today?"

"I am good today." Said Zane. Zane lived with Koredo and Asuna now.

"Indeed." Said Asuna. Kirito set down the plastic grocery bags.

"What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Asked Kirito.

"I am going to be Hatsune Miku." Said Asuna.

"Cool!" Replied Kirito, "I am going to be Goku !"

"I am going to be you for Halloween, Kirito." Said Zane.

"I do not want you to be me for Halloween Zane because I am Kirito and you are Zane and you are not Kirito because I am Kirito!" Shouted Kirito angrily.

"Too bad." Said Zane.

Three hours later…..

"Are you guys ready to go Trick or Treating?" Asked Kirito.

"Yes!" Said Zane and Asuna simultaneously. Just as the trio were about to exit their apartment, Kirito received a message.

"Dang it." Kirito sighed, "I just got called by Heathcliff. He wants me to come help him fight some monsters."

"Should Zane and I come too?" Asked Asuna.

"No. Just because I have to work shouldn't mean you guys have to lose out on the fun."

"Okay, we'll go trick or treating without you then." Zane and Asuna left the apartment.

On floor 53, Zane and Asuna stumbled upon a Halloween party. Inside, music was blaring and players were dancing. The host of the party, Lathaniel Bacon, was standing alone in a corner. Zane and Asuna walked up to him. "Hey. Lathaniel, cool party." Said Zane.

"Thanks!" Said Lathaniel, "Say, aren't you two some of the players who helped take down the boss of Floor 74?"

"That sure was us!" Said Asuna.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to some of the best players in the game! You guys should come visit me at the courthouse sometime. I'm a prosecuting attorney there. The other guys who work there will be really jealous!"

"We might stop by sometime." Said Zane knowing very well that would never happen.

A little while later…

"I had a really fun time trick or treating with you, Zane." Said Asuna.

"I had a very fun time too." Replied Zane. Asuna opened up her user interface and started a video call with Kirito.

"Hello?" Said Kirito.

"Hey, I'm breaking up with you." Said Asuna.

"WHAT?" Said Kirito, but Asuna had already hung up the video call.

"Why did you break up with him?" Asked Zane.

"So I could do this." Asuna said as she pulled him in for a kiss. After a few minutes, Zane pulled away.

"What is Kirito going to think?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. He and I are through."

"Okay, cool."

They kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kirito's Revenge

Kirito was mad after Asuna broke up with him. He was mad that his very good friend Zane had stolen his grilfriend from him. He decided that he would have to get revenge on Zane and also win back Asuna's love.

Kirito sent a massage to the local assassin for hire. It read: Dear assassin, please meet with me to discuss some business. Later that day, Kirito heard a knock at his door. It was the assassin. He looked old, with a beard, eyepatch and dirty blond hair.

"Are you the assassin?" Asked Kirito.

"Yes." Said the assassin, "What job do you want me to do?"

"Can you take out Zane?" Asked Kirito.

"The front lines fighter? I guess, but it'll be pricey."

"I assure you, I can handle any fees you may have."

"Okay. I will take him out."

A few days later

(Zane Point of view)

"Asuna, what is your plan for this floor's boss?" Asked Zane.

"We will kill it with sword." Replied Asuna.

"Ok." Said Zane. There was a knock at the door. Zane looked through the peephole in the door and outside the door and saw it was someone he didn't know. "Who are you?" Asked Zane to the person outside the door.

"I have some top secret information about the floor's boss." Replied the guy outside the door.

"Okay come in." Said Zane, opening up the door.

As soon as the door was open, the person jumped in swiftly and put a knife to Zane's throat.

However, a look of recognition appeared in the agressor's eye. "Zane?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Said Zane.

The attacker dropped his knife and released Zane from his grip.

"I can't believe this." Said the man, "Zane, it's me, Lloyd."

"Lloyd? Why are you so… old?"

"It's been ten years, Zane. I've grown older, while you've stayed the same because you're a robot."

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"A man named Kirito hired me to."

"Kirito did?" Said Asuna.

"Yes, he appears to have some trifle with Zane." Said Lloyd.

"Here, before you go, I'll send you a friend request." Said Zane.

"Okay." Said Lloyd.

A bit later…

(Kirito perspective)

There was a knock on the door. Kirito opened it, seeing that it was the assassin.

"Is the deed done?" Asked Kirito.

"No. I couldn't do it. He's an old friend of mine. I'll give you a full refund."

"That won't be necessary." Said Kirito, drawing his swords.

"Hey, let's calm down." Said Lloyd.

Kirito began attacking, soon depleting Lloyd's health.

"Don't do this." Said Lloyd.

Kirito sliced once more with his sword, bringing Lloyd's health down to zero. Lloyd shattered into a thousand small pixelated shards.


End file.
